Used To
by LuckyX5-650
Summary: Brooke and Peyton had something get between them. That something was love. That something was someone. Can they get past their clouded judgment and be friends again? Or will they let that someone keep them apart forever? Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


Note: The Italics are flashbacks, the song is underlined and regular font is present time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of one tree hill. I do not own the song either.

Yours Truly,

_Lucky_

* * *

Brooke turned her radio up and sat on the dark red comforter of her bed. The song that played was "Used To" By Daughtry. Her first thought was to turn the radio off and go for a run, but she decided it was time to listen to the whole song this time.

You used to talk to me like,

I was the only one around.

_"I love you, P. Sawyer."_

_"I love you too, B. Davis."_

_"We can't be sad now, nothing is going to change. We'll be friends forever..."_

You used to lean on me like,

The only other choice was falling down.

_Brooke led Peyton to Lucas's truck, Peyton leaning on her heavily._

_"The Doctor said she could sleep it off, she'll be fine, Brooke." Lucas smiled at her._

_"I know she will."_

You used to walk with me like,

We had no where we needed to go,

Nice and slow.

_"We made it. Through everything. Through all the heart break, all the bad times... we made it Brooke."_

_Brooke glanced at Peyton sadly and said,_

_"Yeah, we did. Now what?"_

To no place in particular...

_Brooke felt the sun on her back as she drove the large boat out to the ocean. She glanced at Peyton and said,_

_"Let's go have some fun, Blondie." Peyton laughed as the boat took off, over the speed limit._

We used to have this figured out

_" We'll be friends forever, right? We're not going to let anything change that. "_

_"Well, it's called Clothes Over Bros, isn't it?"_

We used to breathe without a doubt

_"Maybe I'm not your friend, but your still mine. And I'll do everything I can to get your trust back Brooke.."_

When nights were clear,

You were the first one that I'd see

_"Brooke, keep Lucas out of this... It's my fault I didn't tell you."_

_"I don't want to hear it Peyton! Get out!"_

We used to have this under control

_"You're egging my house? Come on, Brooke."_

_"No, Peyton! You see this picture? This is a picture of you and Lucas on my birthday! And this is that stupid cup that you gave me!" Both items crashed as they were thrown next to Peyton. Peyton fumed and charged at Brooke, knocking her down easily._

_"Get off me Peyton! Get off!"_

_"No Brooke! This is for not being there for me when I needed you!"_

_"No, Peyton, stop! All right Peyton, you win! You win...At least your going to the Prom with the guy you love! I have no one Peyton. Your lucky, can't you see that?" Peyton got up off the ground, facing Brooke. Peyton was sobbing, wishing things were different._

_"Brooke, you don't understand. I needed you and you weren't there for me. This has been one of the worst years of my life, I needed you and my best friend wasn't there for me!?"_

_"It's your fault I wasn't there for you Peyton. YOU hurt ME. That's why I wasn't there for you."_

_"I said I was sorry!"_

_"Well, sometimes sorry isn't enough..."_

We never thought we used to know

At least there's you

And at least there's me

_"Can't we just be friends Brooke?"_

_"No Peyton. Not after what you did to me."_

Can we get this back

To how it used to be

Peyton walked through the door uneasily. Brooke's door wasn't usually open.

"Brooke?" Peyton called. She heard the blasting of music and went upstairs to find Brooke crying on her bed. Peyton turned the radio down and sat down next to her.

"You know this song?" Peyton asked quietly.

"I started listening to it just after..." Peyton interrupted Brooke and said,

"After we had our huge fight on the front lawn." She finished the sentence and there was a long, painful silence.

"Me too. I heard it on the same station. You know, it's funny, I even requested it once and dedicated it to us." Peyton looked at her feet. Brooke looked at her, surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Peyton said and smiled sadly.

"Peyton, how could we let something so stupid get in the way of our friendship?" Brooke asked tearfully.

"I don't know..." She gave a loud sigh.

"But Brooke, I-I'm sorry. And I think that's the last thing you want to hear right now, but I mean it. I want us to be friends again. And yes, call me all the stupid names, because I deserve it." Peyton said forcefully.

" No Peyton, I deserve it, I was never there for you when you needed me, I wasn't being a friend. I'm sorry." Brooke realized how hard it was to apologize, but how good it felt when it was finally over with. The two girls smiled at each other.

"So... what are we going to do about that Scott boy?" Asked Brooke.

"Let's go easy on him or he might not want to see either of us ever again." Peyton laughed.

"Yeah..." Brooke said quietly.

"C'mon, let's go have some fun." Peyton took Brooke by the hand as they stepped off the bed. Brooke stopped to turn off the radio and heard the song ending. Then she thought to herself, things will never be the same. We both want Lucas and that's not going to change. I just wish things could go back to how it used to be.

Then they both walked out the door... not knowing what life had to offer them next.

Reviews are loved!!

Lucky


End file.
